Manta Rays
by Stacymc2012
Summary: All I want/Is to know your name / And whisper it in your ear - The Doctor finds another way to keep himself busy from asking the infamous question of who is River. - Pre-Series 6 before we know who she is. - Fluffy!


_**Manta Rays**_

* * *

"Who are you, River Song?"

"_Or so I've dreamed_

_Since I met you_

_What secrets do you hide?"_

A question he had asked this enticing woman so many times and still, his question hadn't been answered. Being the curious individual that he was, the curiosity was now becoming a _need_ to know that was killing him inside. He couldn't help but feel a connection to this enigmatic woman. Maybe it was because she was a puzzle? Oh how he loved puzzles!

He felt so drawn to her and he barely knew anything about her. He would admit that he was wholly and utterly taken by this... Beautiful, flirtatious, brilliantly clever woman who just fell into his life and turned it inside out –it was already upside down!

"_Oh, all I want _

_Is to know your name _

_And whisper it in your ear,"_

The Doctor watched River by the TARDIS console. What was she doing, he wasn't sure, yet he trusted her completely. She deserved at least that much from him considering how she easily trusted him when he first met her… Heck, she had even died for him! But she couldn't know that… As she often said to him, "_Spoilers, sweetie_." Blimey, how he hated and absolutely loved that word!

She had kissed him for the first time a few days ago. Absolutely wonderful experience, though it had caught him off-guard. It had never happened before to him. But she hadn't known that then. The look in her broken green eyes as he left destroyed him inside. Those green orbs, so distant and hurt when she realized it had never happened before in his timeline, made him almost want to go back and hold her tight and tell her that all would be all right. But he restrained himself, and simply said to her in a slight joking, nervously chuckling manner, "First time for everything…"

They hadn't spoken about what had happened and he really hoped he hadn't hurt her with his reaction. He wasn't sure he could live with knowing he had hurt her as well after everything they had been through in the past… He owed her a great debt and he wasn't sure how he would repay her for all that she had done for him already. The Doctor watched in amazement as she drove the TARDIS into a time vortex for the night. She could drive his TARDIS! Who was this woman?

"_Or so I've dreamed _

_Since I met you _

_I've been hollowed by your body _

_I've been hypnotized by all you are _

_Oh, all I want_

_Is to know your name _

_And whisper it in your ear,"_

Driven by a feeling in him that he hadn't felt in so long in his body that it was almost foreign, he neared River from behind and subconsciously, his hands cautiously settled discreetly on her hips. Though River relaxed into his hands after a moment, she had tensed momentarily in surprise. She leaned back a little into his chest and the Doctor took that chance to inhale deeply the scent of roses and gunpowder that had made a permanent home of her wild curls. And yet, it was the most amazing smell to him.

"Hmm… Hello sweetie," she whispered and he could practically see those words laced with a coquettish smile.

It was like his mind was in her completely control. As if she had casted a spell on him... Not that he objected … He leaned in further, his arms snaking around her waist comfortably… A little too comfortably maybe… Well, that was new.

His lips slowly and quietly pronounced her name into her ear; "River Song," he trailed off as the name rolled off his tongue. He then breathed to her in a curious tone, "Who are you?"

River turned around slowly in his arms. There was a small mischievous glint in her eyes and the Doctor could tell there was a smirk tugging on the corners of her beautiful lips. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hmm… Why do you want to know, my love?"

"_All I want _

_Is to know your name _

_And whisper it in your ear _

_With your arms around my neck"_

He didn't seem to notice or be bothered with their intimate position as his arms became more relaxed around her waist. He sputtered slightly as he answered, "I'm not sure… You just, Heavens, River Song, you are the epitome of the most complicated riddle in the Universe and you completely intrigue, baffle and excite me all at once and…" Did he just confess something to her in that ramble?

River let out a beautiful, whole-hearted laugh; from that moment on, he decided that her laugh was one of the most wonderful, melodic thing he'd ever heard in all of time and space and he had heard **so** many things. She pressed her slender, index finger to his still moving lips and gently shushed him. Then River flattened out that hand over his cheek in an affectionate manner, "I can't, my love. Spoilers." She winked as she pronounced the last syllable of the bloody word.

He sighed. How he hated that word! He took her hand from his face and after kissing the middle of her palm -which he hadn't noted until he saw a slight blush rising in River's cheeks- he led her away. River followed him, feeling a sudden coolness engulf her body at his no longer being against her.

They came to a stop at one of the many studies of the TARDIS. He sat down with her hand still wrapped in his long fingers. His River looked at him in question as to what was going on as his lips began pronouncing sounds and syllables and words he didn't realize until they had left his mouth.

"_All I want _

_Is to know your name _

_And whisper it in your ear _

_With your arms around my neck _

_You've haunted me in colors _

_I've never seen _

_I feel strange and unprotected, _

_But I'm weightless like I'm falling on the moon. _

_I'm falling slow for you..."_

She smiled and nodded, "That would be lovely, sweetie."

Suddenly, his arms were around her waist as he pulled her close and just before her head tucked itself comfortably into his chest, she pressed a brief kiss against his lips, whispering, "My Doctor."

He pulled away and kissed her hair; no longer questioning what it was about this beautifully mysterious woman. He gently brought her chin up so that he could stare into her eyes as he whispered his reply, "My River Song."

"_Sailing through the dark to the lunar face _

_Your pupils shining over time and space _

_We are two creatures each wrapped around _

_The other without a sound, _

_Safe at home, _

_Falling slowly."_

* * *

**I really hope that you have all truly enjoyed this little one shot! It has been bothering me for a VERY long time, so I knew it had to get written and posted eventually. Please do review and let me know your thoughts and as always: Constructive criticism is greatly appreaciated!**

**xoxo**

**Stacy**

**PS. I own nothing! Not DW or the song Manta Rays by Ludo! - Love them!**


End file.
